Cold July Days
by se2zno27
Summary: On a warm, sunny day in Forks, Bella catches a cold.


Word count: 2296

Cold July Days

I never used to resent the sun, until I woke up, _alone_ , to a warm bed. Sun peaked through the blinds on my window, showing the oddity of the small town of Forks, Washington illuminated in the bright light that the sun was radiating. For a warm July day, this is exactly what most teenagers would be excited for, especially in Forks, where the sun only decided to show on average of 131 days a year. For me, today would be absolutely dreadful; due to the sun I wouldn't be able to see Edward, or any of his family for that matter. The sun wasn't my only problem either, I realized. It wasn't the light that had initially awoken me from my fitful sleep. Instead it was the constant pulse that could be felt in my temples. How _wonderful_ , a headache. I sniffed. Only then did I realize that not only did I have a lovely headache, but the runny nose to match.

As I look to my left to grab a Kleenex, I see a note written in Edward's elegant handwriting, sitting atop of my nightstand.

 _I'm sorry you've awoken to an empty room; I'll be back as soon as the sun sets. If you need anything, call the house. Alice is watching_.

To some the last part of his note would seem almost as if it were a threat, but to me I knew he was just looking out for me and my clumsy self. I decided it was finally time to sit up, throwing my legs over to the side of my bed carefully, ensuring I wasn't tangled in my mess of blankets. As soon as my feet hit the hardwood flooring a chill ran up my spine, causing me to shiver involuntarily. Pushing myself into a standing position, I felt the room spin and my vision narrow to a tunnel, waiting a moment for the feeling to pass, before making my way into the bathroom for my human moment. After brushing my teeth, I opened the mirrored cabinet to find the red and white bottle of Tylenol and shook two of the small red tablets into my hand. As I walked down the staircase towards the kitchen, I ensured that my hand was on the railing at all times, not wanting a repeat of the dizziness I had just experienced while on a object I could barely handle on any normal day.

Walking to the refrigerator, I opened it and looked inside. Not having much of an appetite I decided just to grab a small glass of orange juice to wash down the Tylenol tablets. I grabbed the glass and sat down at the oak table in the middle of the kitchen, put the glass to my lips, and took a small sip and then dropped the two tablets into my mouth and swallowed. As soon as the acidity of the orange juice reached my throat, I winced, and inwardly added a sore throat to my list of symptoms.

I looked across the kitchen to see the digital clock on the stove. 9:56 a.m., was that really the time? Had I really slept in that late? Charlie would be coming home for lunch in roughly two hours.

Hoping a shower might make me feel a bit better; I made the climb back up the stairs, and was surprised to find myself winded at the simple task. I walked into my bedroom to grab my toiletry bag and made my way back into the bathroom for the second time that morning. Turning the faucet to hot I climbed into the shower and closed the curtain, allowing the hot water to loosen the muscles in my body. I proceeded to wash my hair and body, and then continue to let the hot water run over me, giving me a moment of bliss, before stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself and my hair into a towel. Having to sit on the edge of the tub, when the dizziness and tunnel vision came back with a vengeance. Focusing all my attention on ensuring that I wasn't about to pass out at home alone in the bathroom, completely naked. How embarrassing would it be for Charlie to come home and find me like that? The thought alone made me blush furiously. The blood rushing to my cheeks to entertain that idea, only served to make me dizzier. A few minutes later, I felt as though I was no longer a risk to myself and decided to stand up.

Walking back into my room, I went to my dresser and dug out a comfy pair of black sweatpants and a loose fitting burgundy tank top to dress myself in for the day. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail, still wet. I went over to my nightstand, to unplug my phone and check for any messages or missed phone calls. There wasn't any, which meant I had escaped Alice's visions for the meantime. I sat down on my bed, and was starting to feel the effects of the cold I self diagnosed myself with. My head was pounding, my nose still running, my throat was raw, and my body was starting to ache.

In that moment I wanted nothing more than to be in Edward's arms. I made the split second decision and picked up my phone to text Edward, knowing that if I called he would hear the raspiness of my voice.

'Good morning, are you at your house?' I sent the text.

Within moments my phone buzzed in response.

'Good morning, love. Yes, everyone is at the house except Rosalie and Emmett who are out hiking.' Hiking is the code word we used for hunting in case anyone was to read the messages.

'Would you mind if I came over for a visit?' I hated how that sounded, clingy and needy. But in that moment I didn't care. Less than 30 seconds later I received my response.

'I would love for you to visit.' I smiled and then stood too quickly and the dizziness returned, I reached out to catch myself on my nightstand and succeeded in scratching the palm of my hand. Taking a moment to steady myself and take a deep breath, I grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the small amount of blood off of my hand and went to go wash the rest off before walking carefully down the stairs and grabbing my keys off the kitchen counter.

I put the keys in the ignition and the red truck I have grown so fond of, started with a roar. Putting the truck into reverse, I backed carefully out of the driveway and then put the truck into drive once on the road. I drove to the Cullen household in a daze, not really paying attention to much, until I had to find the turnoff onto the Cullen drive which blends into the surrounding area all too well. Arriving at the beautiful, open and airy mansion, I noticed Edward at the front door before my engine had even cut. He was at my side in a blink of an eye, carefully pulling me out of the truck into an embrace and placed me on the dirt walkway with a kiss to my forehead. His skin sparkles like a thousand crystals calling attention to themselves, it was mesmerizing no matter how many times I had seen it. His hand found it's way into mine, as he gently tugged me towards the house. It was in that moment that I coughed. His head whipped around so fast that I'm positive it would have caused any normal person to have whiplash.

"Are you alright love?" His voice sounding of smooth honey, showed nothing but concern. In this very moment I wanted to do nothing but lie, deny anything was wrong, but at the same time I just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Edward it's nothing, I promise." That didn't even sound believable to my own ears; my voice betrayed me and broke halfway through the sentence. The face Edward gave me, told me that he didn't believe my statement either. He turned back towards the house and continued to gently guide me up the stairs and into the living room. He sat down on the plush white couch and patted the cusion in invitation. That's it? No worrying Edward that I was panicked about? I sat down and curled into his side as he reached and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over top of me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're ill Bella?" his velvet voice questioned me.

"I didn't want you to freak out, it's just a cold." I mumbled into his chest. Just then I heard a pair of light footsteps descending the stairs, which I'm sure was just for my benefit, as I never usually heard any of the Cullen's footsteps. I peaked my head out of Edward's chest and saw the patriarch of the Cullen family, holding a black leather bag, buried my head back into Edward's chest and groaned. "Exactly like you have." I mumbled once more.

"Bella, love. Please just let Carlisle have a look at you and settle my mind." His request dazzled me and I wasn't even looking into his eyes, it amazed me how he was so perfect in every way.

"Bella, I promise I'll be quick." Carlisle spoke for the first time, I looked up and he was sitting on the coffee table as if to be eye level with me, a non-threatening gesture.

"Okay." I sighed and sat up straight.

"How are you feeling Bella? Can you tell me your symptoms?" Carlisle asked

"Not feeling so hot at the moment. I woke up with a headache and a runny nose, the sore throat came a bit later and the cough only just started when we got here." I explained. Carlisle set to work and gently grabbed my hand and pressed his index and middle fingers against my wrist, taking my pulse. "Why do you do that when you can hear my heartbeat?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"I may be able to hear your heartbeat, but I'm not able to feel the elasticity of the blood vessel, or the force of the pulse." Carlisle said, ever so patient. His hands made their way up to my neck. "I'm just feeling for any swollen glands, or lymph nodes." His hands dropped back down into his lap and he clasped his hands. "Have you had any dizziness recently?"

"Um, yeah a few times this morning." I answered sullenly. Suddenly feeling very insecure with the disapproving look I was receiving from both Edward and his father.

"Bella. You drove this morning after being dizzy, more than once?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but in hindsight, I realize that was probably a terrible idea." I squeaked out.

"Yes I completely agree with your statement about that." Carlisle smiled, "But I suppose we can chalk up your decision making to your cold and dehydration, and hopefully you won't make that decision again?" His tone wasn't condescending, but only concerned. "Your cold should clear up within the next 10 days, but we can speed that up if you allow me to give you an IV. I understand your aversion to needles, but this can help you feel better. It should clear up your headache and dizziness. You're on the border of being severely dehydrated." The concerned tone switched into a professional one, showing a different side of Carlisle. I saw Edward's concerning glance land on me.

"I don't really want an IV Carlisle, can I do anything else?" I asked, a cold sweat starting to break out across my body.

"Aside from drinking several bottles of water within the next few hours, not really. Please understand that I'm not forcing this upon you, this is your decision." His voice still very professional, yet gentle.

"I guess I'm getting an IV then." Suddenly feeling dizzy again, this time at the thought of a needle in my arm. Edward gripped my hand, as Carlisle stood, walking back towards the staircase, I assumed to go and gather the necessary supplies. He was back much quicker than I wanted. In this moment, I wanted nothing more than the earth to open up and swallow me whole. Carlisle was once again sitting in front of me on the coffee table, a needle wrapped in sterile paper and plastic in his hand.

"I can put the needle in your hand or in the crease of your elbow, which would you prefer?"

"Hand please." I said and quickly turned my head into Edward's chest. Edward's arms wrapped around me, and rubbed my back while Carlisle inserted the needle.

"All done Bella." Carlisle said as I felt the tape being put over the needle. He packed away his supplies and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Feel better Bella, I'll be back in a few hours to disconnect the IV." And with that he went back upstairs, presumably to his study.

I turned to look at Edward, he was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I sighed.

"Edward, I know you're worried. And you have every right to be, but please understand that this isn't 1918, I don't have Spanish influenza, it's only a cold. I'll be fine in a few days and I have you, your family and Charlie looking out for me." I smiled at him

"I can't help but worry, you are my life now." He kissed me and then pulled back. "What would you like to watch?" I curled into his side once more and was content to stay there forever.

The End


End file.
